Death Note Penguins
by musicluver99.8
Summary: discontinued
1. another invention gone wrong

~Jakie's POV~

"so what is this thing?" we were all gathered by the lastest Kowalski invention Skipper trying to figure out what disaster we were saving the world from this time

"I call it THE CHRONOLOGICAL MOLECULAR TRANSMITTER"

"and what does it do?"

"transports people to different dimensions"

"COOL LETS GO!" I started pushing everyone towards the invention

"just let me plug this in..." Kowalski plugged it into the wall a glowing orange portal started to form. it grew to the size of the transporter then it continued getting bigger! a gravitational pull started dragging us towards it

"THE CHRONOLOGICAL MOLECULAR TRANSMITTER IS GOING TO SWALLOW THIS UNIVERSE!"

"HOW DO WE STOP IT?"

"WE CAN'T"

"EVERYONE HOLD ONTO EACHOTHER SO WE AREN'T SPLIT UP!" I grabbed Skipper who grabbed Rico Private and Kowalski grabbed eachother then we were sucked into the portal everything went black.


	2. wait a sec DEATH NOTE?

~Jakie's POV~

I awoke and looked around everything was anime-ish we were outside a school I recignised it but I didn't know where it was from I saw two human boys unconscious next to me they were young adults with black hair one was slightly messed the other had a mohawk, one was wearing army boots with camo shirt and pants, the other had loose jeans with a black t-shirt I assumed it was Skipper and Rico. I looked at myself I was also human wearing sweatpants a tight black tanktop under a leather jacket and leather gloves I summoned my chakrams and they appeared in my hands I put them away as I heard moaning come from the guys

"what the deuce?" they looked around taking it all in

"where are we?"

"I don't..." the school got out and I recignised a certain student with neat hair, a tan jacket and tan slacks Light Yagami! but then we're in death note and... I saw the black notebook in his hands just to make sure

"HEY LIGHT!" I called he started looking around I waved he came over as he was coming Skipper pulled me down

"you know him?"

"I will explain later I am getting a place for us to stay" Light reached us

"do I know you?"

"aw you don't remember me?"

"should I?" he looked confused

"yeah I called you last week and asked if me and my friends could stay at your house until we can get our own"

"oh yeah now I remember sure lets go" we started walking with Light he just thought he forgot

"so what are your names again?"

"aw you forgot my name?"

"um no is it... "

"you did forget! shame on you its Jakie"

"and your friends?"

"oh yeah I forgot you haven't met them Light this is Skipper and Rico, Skipper, Rico, Light" we finally made it to Light's house

"Hey Mom did you remember to set up the guest room?"

"for what Light"

"did you forget too Jakie came from the U.S. to visit with her friends"

"no I don't remember but I will go set up the room" Skipper, Rico and I sat in front of the T.V I switched it to the news they were talking about KUROU OTOHARADA

"why are we watching this?"

"shh Light is going to test it" shortly they announced the death of Kurou Otoharada

"where are we"

"the show death note in japan now stick with me if you wish to live now I'm going to be right back" I went up the stairs and knocked on Light's door

"who is it?"

"It's Jakie can I come in?" I heard the door unlock and Light came to the door

"what?"

"can you help me?"

"with what?"

"I was watching the news and saw that the person just died. that isn't normal the police didn't shoot what do you think happened?" I sat by his desk and ripped a peice of the death note and put it under my leather glove for safety. Light was pacing trying to figure out what to say

"well he was old so it is natural for him to have a heart attack like that"

"okay well I'm tired I've had a long day" I went to the guest room and fell asleep

~five days later~

I hid in the closet watching through the crack between the doors I had to see Light meet Ryuk. Ryuk snuck up behind Light and he screamed I watched them talk only paying half attention eventually Light went back to his notebook and I snuck out even Ryuk didn't notice me I went to the guest room where Skipper and Rico were

"okay we need a plan" Skipper started

"we need to find Kowalski to know what happened and he was with Private"

"okay so where could they be?"

"well knowing this story the places it showed they could be..." I started thinking it was either here in Japan or Whammy's house maybe the U.S. but this was global so where...

"most likely here or england..."

"but you guys can deal with that I have a few things to fix in this world"

"and by that you mean...?" Skipper questioned

"I know this story I have seen these characters die numerous times and now I am adding a twist this will be risky so you will have no part in it so just stick with me if you want to live... but for now jobs, we should go to the police department and sign up"

"how?"

"we go there and apply" we started walking out the door when Light saw us

"where are you guys going?"

"my friends wanted to sign up for the police department"

"hey you know my dad is chief there"

"yes I know your dad is so cool" we walked out the door and started to go down to the police station, I walked ahead I looked up and saw a black notebook it landed infront of the station I grabbed it and hid it before heading in then I walked to the front desk

"hello my friends would like to apply for a job here"

"okay here's some papers finish them then come back by then the chief should be done at the meeting" we walked down and Skipper and Rico started the papers

"why aren't you signing up?"

"I need to finish school don't worry I have a plan" I winked they handed in the papers and then the chief came they went into a room and came out smiling I assumed they got the job

"so whats your first case?" I asked as soon as we left

"something called the Kira case"

"uh-oh"

"what?"

"okay we want you to live so I will warn you when not to move out"

"wait a sec is this the case that killed many people" I nodded

"wait we need to get to a tv"

"why?"

we ran back to the house and turned on the T.V. in time to see Lindt L Taylor die we heard Light shouting at the T.V. upstairs then an L came on the screen I did a fangirl squeal

"okay whats with the L"

"he is the three greatest detectives in the world you will meet him if you play your cards right now we have to go I know the perfect place" we ran outside and down the street where I had found my old hideout apperently it got transported here except it was bigger, I hummed the song of storms and we entered

"what is this" Skipper looked at me

"my hideout now to scare Kira and L" I went on the computer and waited for the L message to finish then I hacked the signal leaving two J's on the screen

"hello L Kira..." my voice was transmitted all edited

"I am JJ I know both of your identities and faces, so I have a contest for you guys, first I will prove it to each person in my own little way, then you guys have to find me and convince me to join you, however don't impress me and I will go to the other person the clock is ticking" I shut down the source then I went to my newly added disguise kit I grabbed a brown wig and a dark cloak with a hood, I put on a ninja mask and a voice changer so I sounded the same as I did on the broadcast

"you guys stay here" I ran out to the candy store running into Watari I snuck up behind him

"hello Watari" he turned around

"I am JJ I have no doubt you heard my broadcast so therefore you know that I claim to know L"

"yes"

"give this to him" I handed him a envelope concealing a picture of him with his name written on the back, then I ran off to Light's house and climbed to his window opening it

"hello Kira, Light Yagami, hello Ryuk here's a apple" I threw a apple to Ryuk

"so you do know me"

"yes but you don't know me goodbye" I jumped out the window and ran back to the hideout the guys were waiting

"so what was that about?" I started taking off my disguise

"what?"

"you just revealed that you know both of them"

"I am planning on changing this story my way" we went back to Lights house

"THEY GOT THE JOB! DID WE MISS ANYTHING?" I shouted to Lights room

"nope you didn't miss a thing did you see someone run out of here?"

"nope what happened?"

"nothing"

"well we found a place so we won't need to live here anymore, don't get in trouble Kira might catch you" we left again

"so where are we staying?"

"well I am doing dangerous stuff so you gus go get an apartment I will stay in my hideout."

"so we are doing our own thing?"

"yes" we walked our seperate ways I had plans to get in L's and Lights lives.


	3. Chapter 3

~Jakie's POV~

I got up from my bed and a shinigami was hovering over me of course I screamed falling off the bed then I finally got up

"why haven't you used the death note?" it asked me I looked it over it was huge like actually seeing them up close they are HUGE! It looked kind of like a mummy but with red and blue all over

"I'm Jakie"

"Shira (sh-eye-rah)"

"okay well eventually I will probably use this death note but only when it suites me best, until then I may need a few favors from you"

"you know I won't help you that easily"

"alright what would you like?" I said going to the fridge and grabbing some chocolate taking a bite

"is that chocolate?"

"yes why do you like chocolate?"

"yes"

"here" I tossed her a chocolate bar

"so I give you chocolate you help me out?"

"okay"

~3rd person POV police station~

Skipper and Rico were working on the Kira case under the person named L, they didn't give any of the information Jakie gave them, people were resigning daily Matsuda rose his hand during one of the reports, the last time he did that he said how crime rates were dropping, Chief Yagami nodded to him

"shouldn't we try to find out who JJ is I mean he could help us" everyone was silent then finally L spoke up

"let me take care of that, meeting dismissed" everyone started to leave until L spoke again

"Skipper, Rico you stay" everyone else left except them

"I can tell you are hiding something, something crucial to the case what is it?"

"classified" Skipper answered in his paranoid way

"we need to stop this killer"

"too bad I don't trust what I can't see" they left the room.

~Jakie's POV a few days later~

It was Saturday I went to the bus in my disguise the bus was heading to spaceland knowing very well that Raye Penber would die if I didn't succeed I saw Light come and then the bus arrived I got on the bus after Raye I sat beside him then the bus started moving, I passed a note that said 'I will take care of everything don't do a thing

JJ' he looked at me

"your JJ?"

"yes" I told him in a lowered disguised voice

"then..."

"okay you want evidence I know why your here"

"really?"

"you are here with your fiancee who solved the bb murder case and you were summoned by L to spy on Light Yagami"

"okay JJ why shouldn't I do anything" great I had to think of a good lie err

"because if you do Light will die" he looked shocked

"okay" he agreed

a man climbed on the bus with a gun he threatened us and made his call then I looked at his note of course Raye told them how it was dangerous and blah, blah, blah he was about to give out his wallet I snatched it

"I will take care of it thank you very much" I said turning off the voice changer and removing the ninja mask you still couldn't tell who it was but I didn't look suspicious of course Raye was getting too much info on me... the person came back here

"stop talking or I'll blow your brains out" Light dropped his paper I grabbed it

"gimme that" he held his gun threateningly at me

"please I've had more guns pointed at me then I care to count" I stood up he readied the gun

"I'll shoot"

"okay then try me" he shot one bullet I blocked it with my chakram dropping the paper in the process he grabbed it and started shooting at Ryuk then he bailed and was hit by a car. After I met Raye outside

"here's your wallet"

"thank you"

"okay well I know your going to report this to L aren't you?"

"of course but one question how do you know so much?"

"because I know everything and I just successfully saved lives" I started to walk away not wanting to be questioned

"wait!" Raye called to me

"what?" I turned and saw a flash he got my picture I turned and ran with a smile, L was getting closer to my identity.


	4. meeting L

with the police 3rd person POV~

"All of us could be murdered by Kira, he won't stop at just criminals he will kill anyone going up against him" Chief Yagami was in a very inspirational speech

"think of your own lives, and about your families and your friends, if you want out of this investigation, your free to leave. Quitting the task force will not lead to demotion I've already spoken to the deputy director-general about this. Only those who are ready and willing to sacrifice everything and fight, who are truly commited to stopping this psychopath are asked to remain. I'll find out who you are when I return at five o'clock from my meetin upstairs.

~at five o'clock~

Chief Yagagami walked into the room and there were seven people(Skipper, Rico, Matsuda, Aizawa, Ukita, and Mogi), plus himself eight, and if you add Watari and L ten

"I have great faith in those of you who are brave and committed enough to remain." the commputer started then Mogi spoke up

"uh... just wait a moment, L said he has great faith in us, but... WE DON'T HAVE FAITH IN L WE CAN'T TRUST HIM!"

~Jakie's POV~

I was sitting in my hideout thinking of what to do next Raye would definatly tell how he met me and I called the U.S president and told them to take out everyone except Raye and Naiomi, if Skipper did what was right he would be meeting L soon, ugh I couldn't make anything happen unless... I looked at the computer, I set a time and place and make it a public thing something like... nahh I want them to find me but I want to interfere... but if I'm too reckless I will die... just wait until the entrance exams...

~very much time later at the exams~

"okay Shira you know the drill"

"I better get chocolate from this"

"now don't stick around me hover behind someone else and tell me L's test answers and throw in some wrong ones after you finish L's"

"got it" we entered the school shortly after the test begun I heard the teacher talk

"you there number 162. Sit properly I looked back and saw L then I realized I was between Light and L, I copied the answers Shira told me and finished

~the ceremony~

"next we have the freshman adress, our fresman representative Light Yagami,"

"Here" Light said standing

"our other representative Hideki Ryuga" L stood up

"and a third representative Jakie James" I stood hearing the murmurs in the crowd L and Light gave their speech's and then it was me I had nothing planned so naturally I said the first thing that came to my mind

"I LIKE WAAAFFFLEZZZZZ" the crowd started laughing as we went back to our seats L revealing he was L, they were having their little war I could see Light ready to crack then we left. I went back to my lair

"hmm planning" I looked back at the computer so tempting wait I know a way to mess with them but I want L or Light to use their abilities to discover my identity. I turned on the T.V the news was on all talking about Kira or crimes boring, I needed something to do, I looked at my stuff huge speaker... microphone... internet... I had a stage installed yesterday... all I needed was a dj set, that's it! Something to do with a major hint, but this would be the last place L or Light would look! I ran out and bought a dj set, after setting up I unlocked the door and put up a huge sign that said 'club a la animal' I just came up with that name randomly

~later that night~

there were a bunch of teenagers dancing my supercomputer was in the wall by a secret compartment I was at the dj station I started talking

"YO THIS IS DJ JJ IS EVERYONE HAVING FUN!" I heard screaming

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" they screamed louder then I cranked the music a hot tan guy came up to me

"hello JJ" I recignized Julien's voice

"Ju-Jube!" I hugged him

"stick around after we close okay?"

"alright" he went off to show them his amazing moves

~closing time (around three in the morning)~

"come again tell your friends?" I was passing out flyers for stuff happening on certain days like karaoke Fridays Julien was the only one left I locked the door

"so your here..."

"yes obviously"

"not good, not good..." I started pacing and muttering

"too many lives... whole world in my hands... want to save everyone..."

"um... Jakie?" I looked up

"yes?"

"what are you mumbling about?"

"oh its nothing, do you have a place to stay?"

"no"

"okay I'll call Skipper" I dialed Skippers number but there was no answer

"ugh he should be out of the meeting" my phone rang

"hello?"

"hi" it was L

"where's Skipper?" I had to act oblivious

"aren't you that person who likes waffles?" I giggled

"um yes aren't you the person who told Light he was L" there was silence on the other end to break the silence I said the most brilliant thing

"DEATH, DEATH, DEVIL, DEVIL, DEVIL, DEVIL, EVIL, EVIL SONGS!"

"what are you talking about?"

"I'm bored anyways what happened to Skipper?"

"you are not authorized to know about that"

"what about Rico?"

"same thing" It was my turn to be silent

"why would you do that" tears were slowly coming to my face if Light knew about what I would do for those guys L, and the world would be toast

"you are aware now that you know I am L we will have to lock you away"

"meh not the first time I've been locked up"

"what do you mean by that?"

"classified anyways first you'd have to find me, and just warning you I love aliases" I hung up on him and turned to Julien

"we need to break Skipper and Rico out, I will need backup are you in?"

"why don't you call your robotical buddy?" I opened my mouth to tell him how rediculous that was but then I realized I could've done that the whole time! I went to the computer and started typing

-activate_CommandCode_5689732

-Search_CyborgBolt.

a picture of the globe started zooming into a huge building

-Start_Transmission

Bolt's face appeared on the computer

"Jakie? is that you?"

"yes where are you?"

"we are currently under surveillance by some person named L"

"who's with you in this we?"

"Hannah, Skipper, and Rico"

"okay I'm coming"

"wait!" I looked back

"this isn't no normal person we're dealing with, this person is clever, and he controls all the police in the world"

"yeah I know" I closed the communication line but before I could leave I saw a L appear on the screen

"so Jakie you seem to have connections with these prisoners" L's cloacked voice said

"you listened in!"

"uh JJ who is that being?" Julien asked

"oh so your the notirious JJ"

"thanks Julien!"

"no problem" I looked around there was nothing I could do, L had the whole place on lockdown

"Julien take escape shood thirty-six a" Julien went in the chute, I damaged the lock so no one could get him

"you are now a sitting duck JJ and I will get Kira's identity from you" I stuck my death note in my shirt

"just try me I won't go down so easily" I heard a knock and L opened the door, immediately officers ran in surounding me with dart guns ready. they all shot but I blocked with my chakrams they reloaded as I ran out side blocking a flurry of bullets from inside I felt a pain in my arm and looked up to see Watari in a helicopter with L steering I fought off dizziness my chakrams disappeared I fell to the ground and everything was fuzzy then all faded to black.

~unknown location~

I awoke but couldn't see there was something over my eyes and a straight jacket on me, there were straps connecting me to something much like a spinal board

"Hello there JJ" L's voice rang through the room

"tell Watari that was a excellent shot I didn't see it"

"who is Kira"

"classified" I replied

"you know your friends have been here quite a while and are on the verge of snapping"

"really? then you must have the wrong people" I knew they wouldn't snap over something like this they've had way worse happen to them

"you seem fairly confident in your friends"

"why don't you tell us who Kira is and end this madness!" Matsuda said

"ah hello Matsuda, I didn't know you guys were there, now let me out before innocents die, L you may think you have the world on your shoulders but it is really I, I know when the innocent will die because of Kira, if I don't get there in time."

"who's lives are we talking about"

"how about for starters who I saved, in one act on a bus, I'm sure you heard of that L. I saved all the U.S agents you sent and Light Yagami but if my plans go accordingly the people currently on the task force I will save includes Chief Yagami, L, Watari, then I have to make sure my friends don't make any mistakes so being trapped isn't on my agenda"

"so if you plan on saving us does that mean your on our team?" L asked

"nope" I said summoning my chakrams and cutting through the straight jacket I removed the blindfold and ran out the room, I came to a hallway with a bunch of doors I opened the first one and saw all my friends

"really guys you can't break out?" I threw a chakram and it sliced through all of their straight jackets they removed their blindfolds we started running to the elevators

"I have a stop to make and Skipper I sent Julien to your house" I said as we waited for the elevators they came with a ding I pushed the fourth floor button, when I arrived there I went to the room at the end and saw L and the people on the Kira case they looked at me the police took out their guns L remained unfazed

"come in" I sat on a chair

"Ryuuzaki" I stated

"Jakie" he replied

"okay I will stay here on one condition"

"and that is..."

"you leave my friends out of this, and bring Mello and Near here but not yet"

"hmm so you know very much"

"yes but if you wish to bring down Kira I suggest you bring them, you can wait for a while though if you would like, but could you do me a favor?"

"Depends"

"Call whammy's house and ask if anyone new arrived there"

"Why?"

"Rule number one don't question me"

"So how did you come to know so much about me and what's going to happen?" I wasn't prepared for this question when my phone rang,

"Where are you!" there was a annoyed Skipper on the other end of the phone

"I'm going to stay here for the next little while, you can come in if you want to help against Kira, and tell Julien he's in charge of the club"

"But..." I hung up on him

"So I assume you don't want me to leave your sight?"

"You assume correctly" the T.V changed to the second Kira broadcast, I looked around realizing Soichoro wasn't in here

"Where's chief Yagami?"

"he collapsed of a heart attack a few days ago" L replied watching the message as soon as Kira made a kill the others tried desperately to stop the message I sat then Ukita yelled how he was going to stop the message leaving

"UKITA!" Matsuda yelled, then I realized what was about to happen I ran out the door after him

"WAIT" he took the elevator, it was already on the first floor I ran back to L's apartment and jumped through the window summoning my chakrams and scraping them against the building to attempt to slow down it wasn't working but I saw a pole I released the chakrams launching myself to the pole I swung around it landing on the ground. I saw a motorcycle parked with the helmet and keys I put on the helmet and started the engine. A guy came down the street shouting I started the bike speeding down streets definitely breaking the law but this was a emergency, I got to the building and saw Ukita taking out his gun I jumped at him tackling him to the ground my helmet falling off in the process

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE NEED TO GET IN THERE!" he got up gun ready to shoot the door he collapsed dead. I stood shocked everything seemed to slow, the world seemed to get dark all I could focus on was the dead Ukita, remembering the way he crumpled, I was probably next, I was reckless it was way different seeing this outside of the show or the comic, I stood

"sorry" I whispered and ran down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

~a few days later Bolt's POV~

We were all in L's latest hotel room viewing the latest second Kira video I was lost in thought wondering where Jakie was, she knows all the answers and how to save us all, I was broken out of my thoughts when L screamed falling down I just watched standing with Light he joined the task force and I remember Jakie saying stuff about him but all I remember is his last name backwards is Imagay. Hannah decided to take care of Julien as we did the task force stuff because one wrong move and they are dead

"in other news police found this teenage girl all alone in the streets if anyone has any information on her then call this number" a picture of Jakie appeared with a number, Skipper called the number

"I have information on that girl"

"what relation do you have with her?"

"uncle, I'm taking care of her while her father is gone but she ran away"

"for what reason"

"I don't know ask her" Skipper stated angrily

"excuse me honey why did you run away?"

"is that my uncle on the phone?"

"yes"

"may I talk to him?"

"sure" Jakie came on the phone

"I'm sorry I ran... I couldn't save him the second Kira took his life"

"where are you?"

"don't worry I'm coming there... tell Ryuuzaki I need cake... really sweet cake" Skipper hung up the phone

"she's coming here, and Ryuuzaki she says she will need really sweet cake"

~a few minutes later Jakies POV~

In those few days I got myself some stuff I would need for this like a motercycle it was black with midnight purple lightning across the sides yeah its awesome, I stood outside the room quickly fixing my hair Light was going to be there, along with everyone else of course. I entered the room everyone looking at me then I recieved a hug I looked it was Skipper? He whispered in my ear

"I was worried" he said it in a parenting way Light looked at me

"hello Jakie"

"hello Light"

"so why are you here?"

"you know that broadcast where JJ produced herself into the game with Kira and L"

"yes"

"well you're looking at JJ" I sat down

"L I would appreciate that cake I asked for"

"you mean the extreamly sweet one"

"yes" he handed me a peice of cake it was so sweet but it seemed to take the pressure away a little

"so I'm going to presume you know who the second Kira is"

"well of course I know him... I HATE HIS SLIMY GUTS" I decided to give Light a little help by throwing L off of Misa by saying him, although I still hate her

"so will you tell us who he is?"

"hmmmmm nah its boring that way if your so smart you figure out who he is"

"yesterday we recieved a diary page from the second kira"

"dang" I missed L's scream at the word shinigami

"what Jakie?" L questioned

"oh nothing, nothing, anywho continue"

"would you like to see it?"

"nah I already know that you will go to all the locations and I know what happens there but I will go on my own to each event, but don't bother looking for me I love aliases"

"very well"

"I'm going to be running my club tonight too so you guys can drop by tonights karaoke and you never know it could be fun!"

"okay see you later Jakie" Matsuda waved as I left the room.

~at the club 1900 hours~

I scanned the croud seeing Light and Matsuda talking with Julien and little to their knowledge I saw Misa Amane the one and only second Kira in the crowd I picked up the microphone

"hey it's dj JJ it's time for karaoke! who's up first?" Misa made her way to the stage

"okay so what's your name? as if we all don't know"

"I am Misa Amane"

"do you have a song in mind"

"suprise me"

"you got it" I knew the perfect song in mind I put on superstar by toybox and she sang it perfectly but she kept looking in my direction I wonder why...

after she finished the song Light came up

"so whats your name? I'm sure there are a few ladies wondering" I heard cheers from the crowd

"Light Yagami"

"alright do you have a song?"

"nope just put one on"

"gotcha" I put on don't stop by innerpartysystem and I noticed Misa staring at me AGAIN! not even looking at Light her lips were moving I could only guess she was talking to Rem speaking of shinigami where's Ryuk? I spotted him by the fog machine eating a apple, well the fog will make it so no one notices.

~closing time~

Everyone was out of the room, I closed and locked the door flopping on my bed noticing Shira in the corner. I heard shuffling in another corner I instictively threw a chakram before looking, after it left my hand I turned and saw it floating beside Misa

"oh hello Misa why haven't you left?" she stared at me

"is something wrong? stop staring! its creepy"

"whats your name?"

"Jakie why?" I could tell she was trying to ask something but carefully it probably had to do with Kira

"okay no need to be so careful... second Kira" she gasped

"how do you know?"

"because I am JJ now what is it?"

"why can't I see your name or lifespan?" this shocked me... WHAT? SHE CAN'T SEE IT FLOATING ABOVE MY HEAD!

"umm I'm not sure... can I touch your death note so I can see Rem because its kind of creepy knowing Rems here but not being able to see her"

"no"

"fine but I have to go"

"where?"

"business now leave, if I require your assistance I shall come to you" Misa left and I grabbed my death note walking out to the apartment the guys had.

~at the apartment~

The guys were all packing up to go somewhere as I walked in, Julien was missing from the group

"where are you guys going?"

"Blowhole's at it again, he kidnapped Julien" Skipper replied

"so basically we have to go save him" I stated

"yup"

"I'm coming"

"oh no your all tied up here, we can take this mission" Skipper looked at me

"no way, I'm coming, did you ask Ryuzaki if you could go?"

"we don't need to ask to fight our arch-nemisis"

"fine, looks like I'll stick around here, alone in a place where Kira will want to find me, and the second Kira knows who I am"

"wait since when does the second Kira know you?"

"she was at the club today"

"okay well we're going to stop Blowhole's plan"

"you have fun with that" they left the apartment, of course I wasn't going to let them go without me, I looked at a map on the table, Blowhole was... in a aqua theater in england, well that shouldn't take long to get to but with the death note... what if he got it? I tore off one piece, enough to write one name and decided I'd ditch the death note with my motercycle in a hidden compartment. I ran outside getting on my motorcycle speeding toward L's hotel, he'd get me some transportation.

~at the hotel~

I walked in to L looking at the diary page

"come in Jakie"

I walked in slowly and cautiously unsure of how to approach this

"sooo L I need some transportation"

"where?"

"england"

"why"

"reasons" L was obviously thinking this over

"you know if you don't get me a ride I'll get my own"

"I'm sure you would" he stated before pulling out his phone

"Watari get the helicopter ready" then L hung up the phone

"okay well then I'll get ready" I started to leave

"you know I'm coming with you" I should've seen this coming!

"of course you'd want to see Roger now wouldn't you?" with that I left before he could reply.


End file.
